Dejame Escucharte
by Napster
Summary: Yakumo Desea Oir La Voz de Alguien en su Mente, Pero ese Alguien esta Silencioso.OneShot. Ubicado despues delvolumen 7 del manga, alrededor del inicio de School Rumble Ni Gakki


**Buscando Fics de School Rumble me encontre con el fic de Dizzcity "Let me Hear You" y realmente me cautivo, y eso que no soy una persona muy romantica, pero al demonio, me encanto y no me importa que mi reputacion de maldito bastardo se vea afectada. **

**Si Dizzcity se entera que publique esto, por favor que lo tome como una especie de tributo ya que quiero que este fic se difunda, intente traducir lo mas apegado al original, cualquier error enserio lo siento ya que mi ingles no es muy bueno, asi que avisenme si es que me equivoque en algo.**

**El fic original lo pueden encontrar en esta seccion pero en ingles con el titulo que puse un poco mas arriba**

**Déjame Escucharte**

La primera vez que te vi, estabas silencioso.

Estaba cuidando una jirafa que Osakabe-sensei tenia. No estaba silenciosa. La podía oír pensando, pero no sabia exactamente que decía. Pero mientras jugaba con ella, de repente ya no pude escucharla, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran enfocado en otra persona. Fue cuando escapo para encontrarte. Todos los animales te amaban. Fue cuando aprendí lo amable que eras.

La segunda vez que te vi, estabas silencioso.

El hombre junto a ti estaba mirando y pensando en lo sexy que me veía con ropas de verano, pero tu estabas silencioso. El estaba pensando en que yo era su tipo de chica, pero tú estabas silencioso. Cuando Iori tenia una espina en su pie, tu te hiciste cargo de el cuando yo no pude. También compusiste nuestro aire acondicionado. Fue cuando aprendí lo hábil que eras.

La tercera vez que te vi, estabas silencioso.

Tú estabas con Hanai-sempai e Imadori-sempai cuando nos encontramos en el bosque durante la excursión del club de té. Nos presentamos mientras recogíamos leña, y me preguntaba si te acordabas de mí. Hubiera querido hablar de animales contigo, pero en vez de eso tú me preguntabas de los problemas de mi hermana. Fue cuando aprendí lo considerado que eras.

También aprendí lo fuerte que eras, cuando me tomaste del hombro. Y cuando me agradeciste por las bolas de arroz, me hizo feliz el que me recordaras. Durante el campamento mi hermana trataba de protegerme de ti, por que creía que planeabas tomar ventaja de mí. Pero yo sabía que no lo harías. Sabía que estaba a salvo contigo. Por que tú estabas silencioso.

La cuarta vez que te vi, estabas silencioso.

Era el principio de un nuevo semestre, y los animales tenían que esconderse en otro lugar. Cuando los reporteros descubrieron nuestro secreto, y me interpuse para proteger a los animales del rifle de anestesia, te preocupaste por mí, y le diste la espalda a los animales. Vi como te forzaste a ti mismo y amenazaste para que se fueran, incluso si te dolía verlos marcharse. Fue cuando aprendí cuan sensible eres, incluso aunque lo escondas debajo de ese duro exterior.

La quinta vez que te vi, estabas silencioso.

Cuando tú y Hanai-sempai se pelearon por mí en la boda, tú estabas silencioso. Sabia que hubo una especie de mal entendido, cuando interrumpiste la boda para llevarme cargando. Pero aun así estaba algo aliviada. Los pensamientos de Hanai-sempai eran algo abrumadores, y fue agradable resguardarme en tu silencio. Esa fue la primera que te vi pelear, y me di cuenta de como obtuviste tu reputación. Cuando se trata del amor, sabes que es lo que quieres y estas dispuesto a luchar por ello. Una parte de mi deseaba que fuera real, en vez del resultado de un malentendido. Pero era un malentendido. Por que estabas silencioso.

Cuando me pediste que leyera tu manga, estabas silencioso.

Me dabas algo de miedo, por la intensidad con la que me estabas escrutando. Pero una vez que empecé a leer, entendí por que. Habías puesto tu corazón y alma en esa historia. El personaje principal me recordaba un poco a ti. Me gusto mucho. Me dio mucho gusto cuando me pediste que leyera la copia final después. Debe de haber sido algo muy importante para ti, esta historia. Y cuando nos reunimos en la azotea de la escuela para discutir sobre la copia, y te disculpaste por la posibilidad que se corrieran rumores de nosotros dos, no me pareció malo el pensamiento. Fue entonces cuando aprendí algo sobre mi. Pero no te lo diré todavía. No, hasta que ya no estés silencioso.

Cuando los demás pensaban que estábamos "saliendo", estabas silencioso.

Incluso cuando me invitaste a tu casa para terminar el manga, y que me quedara por la noche, estabas silencioso. Incluso cuando fuiste el primero en descubrir mi secreto, estabas silencioso. Cuando hablamos del amor, estabas silencioso. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron, estabas silencioso. Cuando me llevaste a mi casa en tu motocicleta, estabas silencioso.

Fue cuando aprendí por que siempre estabas silencioso.

Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba celosa de mi hermana. Si ella tuviera mi don, estoy segura que no estarías silencioso para ella.

Pero sigues estando en silencio para mí.

Por favor déjame oírte.

Por que si te llego a escuchar...


End file.
